


Happiness Found Through Reunions

by GrimSylphie



Series: Finding Happiness [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Chaos Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: Nile sees Booker and Quynh in her dreams and tries to talk to the team about his exile.In the end she realizes if she wants something, she’ll just have to do it herself.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Finding Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875796
Comments: 34
Kudos: 311





	Happiness Found Through Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series where Booker ends up having a kid and spending his exile being a parent while living under Quynh’s protection. 
> 
> Nile sees Booker and Quynh in her dreams and eventually decides to act.

The first time Nile realized what happened is more than five years after she last spoke to Booker at the Prospect of Whitby. She had seen flashes in her sleep of cityscapes and intricate swords and boats but she never understood what they meant. She had only dreamed of Quynh in her eternal hell a few times. The rage, the sorrow, the water filling her lungs, so she didn’t really notice when those dreams stopped. She didn’t connect the new dreams to the old. After all, she rarely dreamed, usually she just trained until she all but passed out after dinner and when she did dream it didn’t seem strange to dream of cities and swords when she travelled so much with a bunch of ancient sword (and axe) wielding immortals.

She didn’t realize what she was dreaming of until she saw Booker in a way she never had before. He was unconscious, filled with tubes, and cut open as his body tried to heal around the woman from Merrick’s labs. It was in that moment she felt it again, a rage and anguish not her own. That same night she dreamed of Quynh carrying Booker into an apartment and setting him on a bed. She dreamed of looking at Booker’s resting face with a soft sense of affection. 

It seemed silly once she figured it out. Quynh was free. She was free and she had saved Booker from a fate none of them knew he was even facing. She was disappointed in herself. They had left Booker behind against her better judgement and something horrible had happened to him. She started to dial Copley. She wanted to ask why he wasn’t keeping tabs on Booker but she realized that would have been Andy’s decision. Andy chose not to keep track of Booker. It was a punch to the gut. This new family she had bonded with had dropped him and couldn’t even show concern for his safety. He was depressed the last time she saw him and they didn’t even keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t drown under the weight of his sorrow.

Today they had a mission though. Booker was safe and she didn’t even know where to find them so she’d have to entrust his well-being to Quynh. 

The mission had been long and hard and afterwards she just wanted to shower and sleep. It wasn’t until two nights later that she had another dream. Quynh and Booker were together, sitting in bed, discussing travel plans. Booker already looked better. He was far less pale and gaunt. 

When she woke up she decided to press the team. There was a part of her who wanted to yell in their faces and ask them how they could leave him to the same fate that they exiled him for in the first place. Booker was safe though and she didn’t think Andy would take well to being questioned. Besides then she would have to admit that she knew because of Quynh and she didn’t want to deal with the resulting fall out of Quynh choosing Booker, a man she had only met through dreams instead of the three people she spent centuries traveling with.

Nicky and Joe were cooking breakfast. They had decided on crepes today, which from Nile’s perspective was almost too convenient. Andy wasn’t out of bed yet, mortality had taken a hit out of her endurance wise and she often slept more after intense missions. 

Nile frowned. She had hoped to start with Andy since she seemed to understand Booker’s pain more but she would have to make due with what was available to her. “Crepes? What prompted this? You guys missing France already?” She asked, trying to lure them into conversation. She knew from experience they would avoid the topic of Booker when confronted directly.

“Good morning to you too.” Joe responded first looking up from where had nestled his head in Nicky’s shoulder. His arms were wrapped around the Genoan from behind so he stood with his chest to Nicky’s back as Nicky carefully prepared crepes in a pan. 

Nicky looked over as well and finally answered her question. “Joe was craving them. He misses the galette varieties we used to get when we stayed in Auray so I promised him I would try to recall the steps to make them.”

Nile nodded before pushing forward. “That’s so sweet. So crepes aren’t part of your normal repertoire?” 

“No, I never really had much cause to learn.” Nicky admitted.

“Oh.” Nile commented, somewhat surprised. She assumed Nicky and Joe had always just done the cooking given how spectacularly bad at it Andy was. Still, it gave her an opening. “Is it because it was something Booker made?” She asked.

Nicky paused for a moment in his work. It was almost unnoticeable and Nile would have missed it if not specifically watching for it.

Joe seemed to have noticed too because he picked up the conversation where it left off. “Booker is quite good at making crepes, yes. The amount of crepes I’ve consumed recently is abysmal compared to the past two hundred years.” Joe admitted.

Now, Nile had to play it carefully. “Do you miss him at all, or just the crepes?” She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Joe looked conflicted for a moment. He turned to Nicky who merely looked back at Joe without a visible response before turning back to Nile. “There are many things I miss about Sebastien but we needed time apart so for now, my dearest Nicoló is doing his best to provide me with crepes in Sebastien’s absence.” 

Nile smiled. She had heard Andy refer you Booker by his birth name but never Nicky or Joe. With them it was always Booker said with some level of disgust. Granted the subject hadn’t come up in over two years but it was progress none the less. 

Nicky spoke up from where he was flipping a crepe. “Do you still think us cruel, Nile? For exiling him?” He seemed a bit agitated but Nile couldn’t tell if it was at her or his inability to successfully fold the crepe over on itself to contain the toppings. 

Nile was surprised at the question. “I don’t think you are cruel people but I don’t agree with your choice. Booker was clearly depressed and desperate. You shouldn’t isolate someone in that situation.” She shrugged. 

“He betrayed us but... he wanted to help people. He wanted to end his own suffering. You must understand don’t fault him for that.” Joe offered. He seemed contemplative. “We always try to do what is right and Booker is young. He feels so much. To be able to help people so they didn’t suffer the way his son or Copley’s wife did would have been appealing. The fact that it might end his life was just a bonus.”

Nile frowned. “If you don’t blame him for that. Then why bother to exile him?”

Nicky finally presented the finished crepe to Joe with a kiss to his forehead. It was slightly burnt but it still looked good it was filled with eggs and cheese. Joe and Nicky both joined Nile at the table. “It’s because he didn’t trust us. He didn’t think to ask. He was afraid we would dismiss him or talk him out of it. He didn’t tell us he was hurting so much that he wanted to die.” Nicky admitted.

“So you think the best way to get him to trust you is to exile him?” Nile asked incredulously.

Joe was digging into the crepe as Nicky drank his coffee. Both seemed eager to end the conversation to on but they knew Nile well enough by now to know she wouldn’t allow it. “We would have never dismissed him out of hand but we would have tried to change his mind and make him understand that this could only end poorly. Executives like Merrick never get to where they are without stepping on the backs of others. We exiled him because we can’t trust him while he refuses to trust us.” Joe explained between bites. “We needed time to work out a strategy going forward.” 

Nile rolled her eyes. “You think one hundred years of isolation is going to make a conversation about trust easier? That will be a third of his immortal life by the time it’s done.”

Nicky stood up. His hands were clenched around his coffee cup in a death grip. “I’m going out to the garden.” 

Joe shoveled down the rest of his meal and put his dish in the sink. Before leaving he turned back to Nile. “I don’t want you to think that we don’t hear what you’re saying Nile. We just... it still hurts and we need time to work through it.”

With that it was over and Nile had no choice but to go about the rest of her day even more frustrated than before. They didn’t seem to understand that by punishing Booker they had made things so much worse. 

Nile didn’t have a chance to talk to Andy until that night. Joe and Nicky had kept to themselves for most of the day and they seemed to be trying to work through something. Nile was pleased that they at least seemed to be considering it.

“So you talked to them about Booker and now they’re moping?” Andy commented over a vodka on the rocks. 

“Yeah.” Nile responded, pouring herself a glass. 

“They just have to work through it.” Andy offers. 

“Is that really the best thing for Booker though?” She asked. She thought of how Quynh found him. “I mean do you even know if he’s okay?”

“No. He’s a big boy, he’s two hundred years old. He’ll spend the first ten years moping and then work things out. Booker’s resourceful. I believe he’ll be fine.” Andy was confident and Nile wasn’t sure how to tell her it was misplaced. “As for whether or not it’s best. I don’t know that it is. I’ll be gone by the time he returns and I fully plan to see him before then but Joe and Nicky have shared a bed with him for the past fifty years. They thought they were finally finding an equilibrium. This cuts deep for them.”

Nile’s eyes widened. They shared a bed? How had she not realized that. Joe and Nicky slept curled up together. That first night Booker was off to the side. “They were together?”

“Yeah, it was new. Nicky and Joe had nine hundred years and after the first hundred with Booker on the team they decided they might be in interested in more with him.” Andy shrugged. “He hadn’t considered being with anyone but his wife and it took a while to come to terms with the idea that he might have feelings for them. Fifty years of courting and they finally give it a try. Yet Booker feels inadequate.” Andy explained taking another drink. “And who wouldn’t, you’ve seen them. Trying to fit in with them was a challenge. One Booker often didn’t feel capable of.”

Nile was still a bit stunned. So she just let out a small “Hmmm” of affirmation.

“Nicky and Joe did their best to try and carve out a space for Booker and Booker did his best to fit in that space but I think, his depression and his pain over losing his first family got the better of him. What that means for the future is something they have to work through.” Andy explained.

“Do you think they’ll get back together?” Nile asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“I don’t know. I think Nicky and Joe are stuck between feeling betrayed that Booker didn’t trust them and guilt that they didn’t see that he was suffer and felt isolated enough to betray them.” Andy downed the rest of her glass. “I hope they do though. I think Booker needs them and Booker fills in gaps they didn’t even realize they had before he came along. Whether they’ll work out what to say before one hundred years passes remains to be seen.” Andy got up and put her glass in the sink. “If they’re talking about it, it means they’re past their anger now, five stages of grief and all that. It’s a start, so they just need time.”

Nile didn’t bring it up again after that. She hadn’t had a relationship last more than a year given how often she shipped out. How was she to know how to fix a relationship that had lasted longer than she was alive that was somehow still considered new.

Instead she used her dreams to keep tabs on Booker and Quynh. Since no one else was keeping track of them Nile started writing about it in a notebook she kept in her bag where the team wouldn’t see. She’d note if she saw street signs or food that made it clear where they were and even noted how Quynh’s mood seemed from the shared dreams. Nile noticed they seemed to be traveling a lot which made sense, as she was traveling a lot with the team.

Things changed one morning when she got a horrific dream that she didn’t think could be real. Booker had been lying on the kitchen table at their current house and Quynh had just split him open and started taking things out. She had been so clinical about it. What made it freaky was she was almost sure she saw Quynh rip a fucking baby out of Booker.

Nile spent most of that morning nauseous at the memory of what she saw. 

She thought about mentioning it to Andy but she had no proof it was even a real dream of something that happened and not just some weird figment her mind came up with. 

Nile continued to do missions and see the world and train and enjoy time with her new family but she also continued to dream. Booker and Quynh didn’t travel anymore. They had set up base in France. Through Quynh’s eyes she could see Booker had a newborn with him almost constantly. The baby was a caramel color with eyes as bright and blue as Nicky’s but hair color that was just like Booker’s. She wondered if Booker had taken the baby in because it reminded him of his lovers. She didn’t want to believe that Quynh had really cut a child out of Booker’s body. It seemed to fantastical and a bit macabre even for them.

It was nearly a year since Booker and Quynh started to settle that Nile noticed a pattern. Saturday nights, unless the time zone was far from France in which case it could come Friday nights or Sunday mornings she dreamed of Quynh out with other people. She even dreamed of her coming home to Booker and the kid once or twice. That eventually helped her track that Quynh’s Friday nights out were a weekly thing.

It was that pattern that made Nile’s curiosity get the better of her. Andy had already admitted she didn’t plan on never seeing Booker again so it seemed like it wouldn’t be an issue if Nile saw him so long as she didn’t make a big deal out of it. With Quynh out she could avoid meeting her which would allow her to keep an eye on Quynh and Booker for safety. All that was left to do was find them.

Nile knew they were in France. That much was easy. The signs were in French and after a few years traveling the world and seeing a number of French speaking countries she really felt it had to be France. It had to have been near the Mediterranean because Booker occasionally took the baby to the beach and the architecture was unlike that of the more northern port cities of the Britton and Norman regions. She knew it had to be a proper ocean or sea instead of just a lake because remembered feeling Quynh’s dread whenever they went. She assumed her protective side is what made her join them despite it meaning she’s see the ocean. She assumed it must have been a larger town or smaller city since that seemed to be the preferred habitat for an immortal trying to go about unseen. That narrowed it down considerably. She pulled up maps of French coastal cities along or near the Mediterranean but try as she might they all looked similar. She couldn’t tell Nice from Cannes or Marseille from Montpellier because she so rarely saw more than a view of the streets and shops. She never saw any landmark buildings. 

It took another six months before she’d figure it out and it had only been because Quynh picked Booker and baby up from the library, or at least what she assumed to be the library if her French was correct. The sign outside mentioned Montpellier. 

Nile held onto that knowledge until the team headed back to France. For once it was actually Nicky who wanted crepes. Apparently after the first attempt a little over a year ago neither Nicky or Joe had figured out the secret to crepes. “You have to be French.” Andy had unhelpfully chimed so they usually had at least a day’s layover ever three months to stop Joe’s craving. This was the first time Nicky had shown interested though which Nile thought might be a positive sign since crepes were often equivalent with Booker. 

Once they settled into their safehouse Nile declared she couldn’t deal with another day of crepes and that she was going out. She had made sure to convince Copley that the France stopover take place on a Friday so she could be sure Quynh would be out by the time she arrived from the other end of France. She followed the GPS into Montpellier and then followed her instincts and vague flashes she recalled from dreams until after four or five wrong turns she finally found the building she had been searching for. It had its own small parking spot which Nile occupied. The car Quynh and Booker shared was already gone which was a good sign.

She was a bit nervous. Booker and Quynh were probably paranoid but even if Booker shot her when he saw her he’d at least have the decency to drag her inside to heal. Fortunately that didn’t end up being necessary. When Nile approached the door with a knock it was returned with Booker’s shout of, “You forget something again?” Before footsteps approached and the door opened. Booker had his gun hanging out of his waistband per usual but he didn’t seem to be expecting anyone other than Quynh. 

“Nile? What are you doing here?” He asked slightly dumbfounded as he searched the area behind her for signs of the others.

“It’s just me. I didn’t tell them I was coming. I wanted to check on you. I even brought gifts.” She replied holding up some caramels she had bought in the airport and a stuffed poodle she had picked up on her way. She knew from Andy that Booker hated the correlation the outside world had between France and poodles but she seemed to think her gift was amusing enough as his mouth upturned into a small smile.

“Come in then, you’re just in time for dinner, I’ll put some more pasta in the pot.” Booker offered, turning away from the doorway and leading her back into the house.

When Nile entered the home she looked around taking it all in. She knew the general layout from her dreams but there were so many small details that weren’t captured. The large living space with ancient wooden floorboards was lit with lamps rather than the overhead lights a renovated home would have. It cast everything in a warm glow. There were plush leather couches, a coffee table stacked with books and several blankets and throws strewn around. Along the walls, making them barely visible were floor to ceiling bookcases. A few of them had been filled but most were still empty. Nile thought back to the variety of books strewn around various safehouses and realized Booker probably hadn’t been able to retrieve a large portion of his collection. She followed him through the living room and into the kitchen. There was a large entryway and little separation. Nile wondered if it had been remodeled to be open concept or if the large beams off to the sides were enough to stabilize things. 

The kitchen was massive and fairly modern. The appliances were newer and the counters were butchers block. Off to the side was the massive table she had seen in the nightmare where Quynh cut Booker open. It’s presence seemed to prove it wasn’t a dream.

Booker seemed to catch her staring at it and ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Ahhh, you saw that then.” 

Nile turned to him and nodded dumbfounded. 

Booker walked further into the kitchen where Nile could now see a highchair set up near where Booker was working on dinner. There she saw baby from her dreams sitting patiently staring at her with piercing blue-green eyes that took her breath away if only because they reminded her so much of Nicky. “Nile, I would like you to meet André Quentin Le Livre. My son.” He brushed a hand through the baby’s light curls. 

“André this is Aunty Nile, one of daddy’s friends.” He offered, switching to French though the baby didn’t seem old enough to do more than babble. André gave her a smile and waved his hand before turning back to his little table where he was eating Cheerios.

“Nice to meet you, André.” Nile offered in her best French. André babbled something that seemed to be an attempt at the same words back.

She turned to Booker who was adding more pasta to the stove. “I half thought I might have imagined him but he’s real. You... did he really come from you?” She asked not knowing how to word it.

Booker laughed. It was the first time she had heard him laugh in a way that didn’t seem tinged with sadness. “Yes, it was pretty messed up honestly. I wouldn’t recommend it. The end result was worth it though.” The tilted his head over towards André.

“Can I ask how?” Nile said leaning his elbows against the kitchen island. 

Booker looked contemplative. “Kozak. The scientist from Merrick’s lab. She found me. Wanted to make more immortals.” Booker paused to drain the pasta. “I wasn’t really awake much but I imagine she didn’t want to risk taking you or Andy from the team. So she made do with what she had. Which was an endless amount of my DNA and a small amount of sperm from Nicky and Joe.” Booker shrugged. “I felt violated at the time and would certainly kill her had Quynh not already done it for me but seeing André I can’t argue with the end result.”

Nile looked back over at André for a moment before turning to see Booker heating up sauce from a reusable container in the microwave oven. He noticed she was looking. “Never tell Nicky.” He offered, dead serious. “The sauce is leftover from last month but Nicky would kill me if he knew I froze sauce instead of just making a new batch.”

Nile held up her hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dare.” She looked back over at André. He seemed to have features from all of them but that didn’t seem possible.

Booker seemed to be able to know what she intended to ask. “The prevailing theory is that they’re both his father. Apparently it’s highly unlikely but technically possible given the science used in his conception.” Booker seemed fond of the idea given the look in his eyes when he spoke of it.

Nile smiled, remembering what Andy said about the three of them. “It seems like it’d be the perfect scenario if it weren’t for...” Nile cut herself off when she realized how close to dangerous territory she was treading.

Booker sighed. “It’s not...” the microwave dinged and he used the excuse to finish making their food. He added the sauce to the pasta and presented some on a plate to Nile. He had another plate for himself, and placed some plain pasta on André’s highchair table. “I... I love them but I fucked... messed up. I was so depressed that I believed I could never truly be with them and now I doubt they’ll want me. I don’t want them to just try to make it work for André... and worse I don’t want them to take him from me.”

Nile’s eyes widened. “Book, I don’t know how they would react but I don’t think they’d take your kid from you.”

Booker looked at his food. “Logically, logically I know that. They wouldn’t do that. There’s still an irrational part of my brain that believes that it would happen.” Booker paused, shedding a tear. “I hope you won’t tell them. Not now anyway. I would rather they hear it from me.”

Nile nodded. “I mean it’s not my secret to share. So of course I wouldn’t tell them but, do you even know that he’s like us? That he won’t be gone before the one hundred years is up?” 

Booker shook his head. “I don’t. I don’t know that he is. I can only pray he’s not. I wouldn’t deprive them of his whole life, I just don’t want to risk anything while the wound is still so fresh.” 

Nile nodded. “Okay, well tell me about your life here. What’s Quynh like?” 

Booker laughed at her ability to shift the conversation and lighten the mood. “She’s everything they said she would be. She’s so fierce and intense. She loves and hates with her whole heart. She funny too. Somehow he humor is drier than Andy’s. She’s taken to the modern world like a pro. The mom group I’m friends with his both afraid of and in love with her and I don’t blame them. She’s been through so much and all that anger and rage we felt when she was drowning is still there but somehow she buries it until the appropriate time. She’s everything I could ask for in a sister.”

Nile smiled at that. She sounded wonderful. “I’d love to meet her... one day when we aren’t apart all the time.” She took another bite of the pasta.

Booker nodded. “Absolutely. She feels the same way.” He took a bite of pasta and then wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Do the others know about her?” He asked.

Nile shook her head. “No. I know I should tell them but I didn’t want them to try and split you guys up and I thought, if Quynh could find you she could certainly find the rest of the team through me. She must have a reason to stay away.” 

“Mmm.” Booker let out a small noise of affirmation. “I don’t think she realizes they don’t know. I think she might have considered going back early on because she worries about Andy but now she’s happy with our life here.” 

After dinner Nile helped Booker do the dishes and they sat in the spacious living room. Nile had given André the poodle and he now clutched it tightly in his arm as he slept cradled against Booker’s chest. 

Booker and Nile fell into easy conversation as Booker gave her tips on being the new kid and things she might still encounter down the road. “It seems like they’ve learned a lot from their failures with me, they’re actually explaining their logic now.”

Nile laughed. “Oh no, they still do that thing where they don’t realize they never explained something so I always have to ask.” 

“Have they give you the time moves differently for us excuse yet?” Booker asked. 

Nile nods and does an impression of Nicky. “Nile, time moves differently for us, sometimes we fail to keep up with all the changes. How am I to figure out how Netflix works?” 

Booker laughed at her impression. “Oh absolutely. When computers were invented they were a nightmare. They’re never sure if something is a fad or if it will become a way of life so they always made me try it out. They said it was because I was younger it would be easier. I was born in the late 1700s. Nothing about that prepared me for using a computer.” 

Nile was hysterical laughing. “The worst part is they can use technology. Joe has no problems looking up the football games or where to buy some obscure ingredient but ask him to use GPS when driving and you might as well be from another planet.”

Booker nods. “Yes, I remember when we started installing cable and satellite in the safehouses. He claimed to have no understanding of its purpose until he realized he could watch football anywhere much to Nicky’s dismay.” 

They were pulled out of their conversation by a buzz from Booker’s phone. He picked it up and checked it. “Quynh is coming home. You should be going if you don’t want to run into her.”

Nile looked down for a moment before turning to Booker and André. It was so domestic and she couldn’t help but want to spend time with him again to talk more about the trials of a young immortal. “Of course. Can I come back?”

Booker grinned from ear to ear. “Anytime! Just text me before hand so I can send Quynh out.” He held out his hand. “If you want I can type my current phone number in. I haven’t had to change it recently given that I’m lying low for the time being.” 

Nile handed him her current burner and added himself in as Bastion which must have been his current alias. “Thanks! I’ll make sure I’ll store it somewhere safe.” 

Booker nodded. “Listen Nile, tell Andy she’s welcome anytime. Nicky and Joe can find me on their own when they’re ready... if they’re ever ready. Or I’ll find them.” 

Nile smiled. “Thanks, they have no idea I’m here though.” Nile looked down at André and how soft having a child made Booker seem. It was like he had finally found some sort of peace. “Tell André I said goodbye and Quynh I said hello!”

“Of course.” Booker laughed. “Fair warning though if Andy doesn’t know where you’ve gone yet she will by the time you arrive home.” With that ominous warning he saw her out. 

She drove through the night back to the safehouse and arrived before dawn broke. She expected to be able to sneak in without waking anyone but on her way to the stairs she heard Andy’s voice ring out from the dark kitchen. “How is he?” She asked, startling Nile. A moment later the light turned on. 

Nile entered the kitchen were she could now see Andy sitting at the table. “He’s good. He has this... beautifully redone old house. He sounds happier. He’s clearly been through it but he seems to have come out the other side better for it.” She offered trying not to give too much away. 

Andy nods. “That’s good.”

“I think he may have stopped drinking too. He said you’re welcome anytime.” Nile explained. 

“Maybe I’ll stop by. Sebastien’s brilliance is something rare and beautiful to behold when it’s not dimmed by sadness or alcohol.” Andy offered before leaving Nile alone in the kitchen. “Get some rest, we ship out at 0500 tomorrow.”

Nile smiled to herself as she turned off the lights. The exhaustion she would feel tomorrow just might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are going to be few more parts before Nicky and Joe finally work their way through their feelings and decide they’re ready to see Booker again.
> 
> I know I want try try to challenge myself and write Andy’s reunion with Booker and Quynh since I find Andy difficult to write.
> 
> I also want to fit in some Booker/Therapy because while Booker’s in a good place now I don’t think his depression will just stay gone forever. If I don’t do a full piece on that before his reunion with Nicky and Joe I’ll definitely do one after. 
> 
> If there is anything else you want to see let me know and I’ll definitely consider it.


End file.
